


The Big Four Christmas Collection

by EmmaLuLuChu



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Inspired stories, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Freeform, The Gift of the Magi, The Little Match Girl - Freeform, The Snowman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join the Big Four as they star in classic holiday tales, showing the true meanings of Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rapunzel - The Gift of the Magi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+Rise+of+the+Brave+Tangled+Dragons+Fandom).
  * Inspired by [Top 20 Best Christmas Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32724) by O. Henry, Hans Christian Anderson, Raymond Briggs, and Robert L. May. 



> As the holidays grew closer, a Christmas muse came and grabbed me and inspired this collection of one-shots with the Big Four. They’re the classic Christmas stories everyone knows, just with the four characters we love most. I’ll put up the one-shots as we get closer to Christmas, so by the 24th all the stories will be up.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and Flynn live together, Rapunzel has prized golden hair, and Flynn possesses a handsome watch. But Christmas this year is hard, they both have little money to use for the others gift, and through this we see one of the true meanings of Christmas.

The glint of money shined cruelly at her.

A dollar and eighty-seven cents.

That was all she had to use to get Eugene’s present.

Rapunzel stared at it, willing it to magically become more in an instant, but it did no such thing.

She let out a mourning moan, collapsing down into a chair and putting her face into her hands.

The past year had been hard financially on the couple. They were both scrambling about to find permanent jobs, getting odd paychecks every month, and it was especially hard this Christmas. They could hardly afford the plate with their name on it, _‘Eugene F. Fitzherbert’,_ but it was one of the small luxuries they had.

The other luxuries were two things they each possessed.

Rapunzel had long, flowing golden hair that shone like the sun and would make Queen Elizabeth go into a jealous rage. One of her favorite things to do was wash it, then sit on the balcony and careful brush it out as it dried in the wind, always getting watched by others, in sheer awe at her magnificent hair.

Eugene was a pick-pocket in his youth, and from it he had acquired the most handsome watch to be seen. It was as golden as her hair, and made the most pleasant ticking sound. He always took joy in gingerly taking it out to check the time, and knew its sight would make the King George get on his knees and beg for it.

They were small, but it was enough to help them get by.

For Christmas, Rapunzel had hoped to collect enough money to buy a gorgeous chain for Eugene to put the watch on, it was usually on a ratty string, and such a fine watch deserved much more. Eugene deserved so much more than an utterly simple rope.

But a dollar and eighty-seven cents couldn’t even buy even a copper chain.

Tears of frustration started to cloud her vision, and she wiped at them quickly, brain working to find some way to come up with enough money.

Maybe some fresh air would help, the nice chill from outside would help clear her distraught mind.

She got up and walked out, looking out at the city she and Eugene lived in. Besides the few smoke stacks, it really was a wonderful sight. It gave a great view of the hustle and bustle of the street down below. Her eyes flicked over each person and stall, wondering if she could go ask if they needed any extra hands for the Christmas Eve rush.

Rapunzel was starting to feel hopeless again, when she spotted a stall where someone was getting their hair cut. She squinted her eyes closer, reading the sign.

The soft green eyes instantly lit up.

She bustled back inside, combing her hair back into a loose ponytail, grabbing her purse, and hurrying out the door.

-

Snow fell softly against the veil of night, slowly covering the streets and all recent footprints. All except for a set of fresh ones, that led up to a man walking along.

Eugene sighed and pulled out his fine watch, seeing that the time was just nearing six. The weight in his pocket wasn’t even there, and he sighed again as he remembered that it was the Christmas bonus his recent job had given him.

It wasn’t going to be even a quarter of what he needed to get a gift for Rapunzel.

Poor Rapunzel had been hit hard; she was the one whom was constantly searching for jobs of the two, because she was a woman she never lasted long with jobs because of it.

She deserved to get something wonderful this year, and Eugene had spotted a pretty set of combs and accessories to put in one’s hair, but he had no hope of getting it.

Of course she would definitely have something for him, she was able to craft the finest things and can give one as a gift to him, but he would no doubt have nothing for her.

He cursed himself, hating to have spent those extra two dollars a month through the year to keep that stupid name plate, sure it showed their ownership of their home, but it meant close to nothing knowing that the money spent on it could’ve gone towards a gift to make his Rapunzel happy.

Eugene looked up from the ground, eyes glancing about. Maybe he could find something, some kind of shop he could get money from, just to get enough so he could head to the shop that sold the combs he’d spotted.

Soon his eyes fell across a pawn shop. He pulled out the watch again, turning it about in his hands a couple of times, then nodded his head. He put it back in his pocket and walked across the street towards the pawn shop.

-

Rapunzel smiled as she wrapped a thin ribbon around the box that held the golden chain she’d purchased, making it not too loose or tight. She took it gently and placed it next to the small Christmas tree they had bought, and hurried off to bed.

Later Eugene would slip inside, holding the box of combs. He tip-toed about, getting wrapping paper and ribbon. He hurried to finish, taking note of the small box next to the tree. He set the bigger box down on the other side, quietly making his way to the shared bedroom with Rapunzel. He was asleep as soon as he laid down, throwing an arm around his loves waist.

-

Rapunzel woke up before Eugene, happy to wake up seeing him safe in bed. She remembered yesterday and hurried to get up, sneaking off to start breakfast. She wanted him to open her gift.

Once she got the eggs started she heard Eugene getting up and shuffling out to the living room. She shouted a good morn’ to him and finished the eggs. She made sure the scarf tied around her head was okay, then proceeded out to give the food.

They both ate, Flynn commenting on her scarf. She only smiled and said it was to keep her hair out of the way as she cooked, hoping he couldn’t see the full change that had happened behind the cloth.

Soon they each held the gift they had gotten for the other, unwrapped for their disbelieving eyes to look down upon.

Their hands brushed over them, taking in the details of the combs, feeling the weight of the chain, looking up into the others eyes. They both wanted to say something, until they both realized what the other had done.

Flynn moved to pull the scarf off gently, taking in the chopped golden locks, ending just below her ears.

Rapunzel touched the pocket where the familiar lump of a watch should’ve been, feeling how flat it was.

Their eyes locked together, and they both began to laugh in disbelief.

They embraced, gifts laid forgotten by the tiny tree.

-

_The magi, as you know, were wise men--wonderfully wise men--who brought gifts to the Babe in the manger. They invented the art of giving Christmas presents. Being wise, their gifts were no doubt wise ones, possibly bearing the privilege of exchange in case of duplication. And here I have lamely related to you the uneventful chronicle of two foolish children in a flat who most unwisely sacrificed for each other the greatest treasures of their house. But in a last word to the wise of these days let it be said that of all who give gifts these two were the wisest. O all who give and receive gifts, such as they are wisest. Everywhere they are wisest. They are the magi._

_-Excerpt from ‘The Gift of the Magi’_


	2. Jack - The Little Match Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is an orphan living on the streets, selling matches to try and survive. It’s Christmas Eve, and he lights matches one by one to stay warm and is treated to many different sights through them.

The town of Burgess was bustling, everybody hurrying to get home, for it was Christmas Eve. Everybody was dodging every which way, bearing gifts and turkeys and children, wrapped from head to toe in coats and scarfs and hats that shielded them from the cold.

Among the crowds was a boy named Jack who stuck out like a sore thumb, no older than fourteen, thin and pale with shaggy brown hair that fell in his equally brown eyes. He was dressed in only a thin coat and shirt, ratty and worn with holes, and pants that ended mid-calf. His feet had long since gone cold and numb, starting to turn blue from frostbite. His fingers shook as he held a box full of matches in one hand a few matches in the other.

His voice was small and tried to be louder, holding out the matches and asking if anyone would buy one for a penny. Every passerby looked down at him in either disgust or sympathy, and yet no one stopped for even a little bit to acknowledge the sad sight before them.

He kept on trying, thinking maybe a saint would pass by. Maybe they’d offer him a warm place to sleep and a hot meal to fill his starved stomach, maybe even give him a new pair of shoes. That’s what he had asked Santa for this Christmas, though he secretly wished for a new family.

He missed his old one. His father and mother had been so nice and gentle, and he was going to have a baby sister soon too.

Then their house caught fire, and since then he’s had to live as a street urchin.

An extra strong wind blew past, making Jack hunch over from the powerful chill. He started to cough, hard dry ones, trying to stop so he could get back to selling matches.

But when he looked up the streets were empty, except for the occasional horse-drawn carriage that passed by.

His heart dropped, sighing as he stuffed the matches back into the box. He put it in his pocket, then drew his coat closer to his body. He started to walk, aiming to get back to the place he’d deemed home, even though it was nothing but a large piece of wood that stretched over two garbage cans and any pieces of fabric he could find and manage to sew together.

The wind blew once more and died down, leaving a nice calm for snowflakes to start falling, thick and fluffy. Once upon a time Jack would’ve been running about, relishing the ice and tossing snowballs about, but now he only trudged over them, not even stopping to see how beautiful they looked falling past the streetlamp.

He passed by many stores and houses, lights on to have their Christmas dinner, and he would glance longingly into each.

It was one store front that made him stop. Inside was the most wonderful tree, covered in candles and baubles and sparkling tinsel, presents sitting in pretty paper and ribbons underneath it. For a moment, he pretended it was his, pressing his palms onto the warm glass. A loud clap startled him, looking up to see the owner of the store looking out at him with a sneer on their face. Jack ducked his head and hurried off, scolding himself. He’d never have a nice tree like that ever, because nobody would take him in.

He continued on, stopping in his tracks when the most heavenly smell drifted past his nose. His stomach growled instantly, and he scurried after it, leading him to an open window. He jumped up onto a crate, now able to look inside and feel blessed heat warm his cheeks.

A feast was laid out on a table, turkey and stuffing and mashed potatoes and vegetables steaming, and he could see a family by the fire, roasting some chestnuts and laughing gaily.

His heart clenched, wishing he was inside with them.

The yowl of a cat made him jump and tumble down, scrambling to hurry away before anybody came out to chase him.

By the time he had made it back to his ram-shackle home, the loneliness that had welled in his chest hurt even more, the cold only making it worse.

As he settled down on his lump of a blanket, his fingers moved over the outline of the matchbox in his pocket.

Maybe using one match wouldn’t hurt. . .

Before he knew it the match was out and he was striking it against the box.

The hiss and burst of light startled him slightly, but soon it was behind him as his eyes widened at what was before him.

The most wonderful feast was in front of him, even grander than the one he had seen through the window. The biggest turkey sat surrounded by mountains of mashed potatoes, there was practically a river of cranberry sauce, the stuffing was fluffier than a cloud, and wisps of steam rose up and out.

His mouth watered, and he tentatively raised a hand up to touch the tablecloth-

-There was nothing but cold, thin air where the feast had been.

Jack blinked and looked down at his hand that held the burnt match. He let it drop from his hand, still staring at where he swore he saw the meal.

Before he recognized it he had gotten another match out and was fumbling in making it light.

After a few tries, he finally got it lit, and instantly a ginormous tree stood before him. There was more than enough candles to warm his whole body, he could clearly see his haggled reflection in many ornaments, the tinsel shined at his eyes, and there was heaps of presents laying all about the ground.

He saw himself smile, the dirt on his face and the bags under his eyes doing nothing to detract from it, and reach out to grab a box that clearly had his name on the tag-

-His hand met the cruel touch of a frozen metal garbage can, and he didn’t need a reflection to see the downhearted expression on his face.

He slumped down, hands fisting in his hair as he let out a whimper.

What did he ever do to deserve this? He had always been a trickster, but never horrible enough to cause trouble for his parents, and they might as well have been saints themselves.

What had God seen to so cruelly leave him like this? Cold, hungry, and alone on Christmas Eve?

He was sick and tired of it.

His hands tore the box open, snatched up all the matches, and swiftly struck them against the box.

The whole alley lit up, and Jack savored the blaze in his hands, feeling warmer than he ever had.

“Jack?”

He jumped and looked up, eyes practically popping out of his face.

There stood four beings. One was an old man, though he definitely seemed more fit and well for his physical appearance, and was swathed in a velvet red coat, with a smile on his bearded face. Hovering next to him was a radiant woman, dripping with feathers and flying on wings that flapped rapidly, warm mocha skin peeking out past feathers. The next was a giant rabbit, standing on his hind legs and offering him a smile, bright green eyes giving him a kinder look than he had ever received. The last was a man practically composed of sand, he was sitting upon a cloud of gold with streams squirming and waving at him, and sent warmth that made feeling finally come back into his toes.

The woman flitted forward, stopping just short of a foot from him, a smile gracing her dark lips.

“Hello Jack.”

He could only blink and stare up at her, trying to connect together what was happening, until suddenly he remembered when he lost a tooth, and his mother told him to hide it under his pillow, because that night the. . .

“Tooth Fairy?”

She nodded, a sort of strange sadness gracing her face. She reached a gentle hand out, palm face up as an invitation.

“I am her, the Sandman, Santa Claus, and the Easter Bunny are here too. We’ve come to take you someplace better.”

He blinked and watched as Santa stepped forward, looking down at him with caring eyes.

“We have watched you for longer than we should have, how you stood out there and tried to thrive, and kept on standing no matter how hard you were hit.”

Jack swallowed, feeling the flame in his fist start to die slightly. He felt tears well up, not wanting this vision to end.

“Why did you wait so long?”

His voice wasn’t as steady as he had wanted it to be, and the spiritual beings before him winced at it, guilt showing in their faces. The Easter Bunny hopped forward, and the flame somehow strengthened at his presence.

“We had hope that humanity would be kind, and that someone would come and take you in. Believe me, we regret having done so after today.”

“That’s why we wish you to come, live as one of us.”

He looked at all of them, stopping on the Sandman. A lazy smile stretched across his face, waving his hand and making sand flow and shape about him.

It started out as a figure of him, shivering and alone, then it began to change to a happy scene. Jack was surrounded by people, eating and opening gifts by a Christmas tree.

The tears in his eyes dropped, feeling them freeze after a second.

“Would you like that Jack? To never be alone again, to never be without a full stomach?”

“To finally have a home?”

His breathing hitched and nodded, voice not strong enough to vocally confirm.

The Tooth Fairy held her hands out again, allowing Jack to place his in hers. She guided him forward, his hair changing to pure white, and when he blinked the brown had dissipated to the brightest blue.

He was brought to a sleigh, and he was carried off into the night, and went off to live with the four beings, giving him all that he ever wanted.

A home.

-

On Christmas Day, an officer went out to do a quick walk around so as to get back to his Christmas, when he came across a body in an alleyway.

He knew the body, because he had seen him out on the streets every day, holding out matches and asking for someone to buy them for a penny.

There lay the cold body of Jackson Overland, a serene blue-tinged smile and tears frozen on his face, and the scattered, charred remains of used matches.

The sound of laughter made him turn away, watching as children ran about, throwing snowballs and chanting ‘Jack Frost’.


End file.
